Love You 'Till The End
by Quite Odd
Summary: Rachel always knew that when Quinn's hand wrapped around hers; it was never truly the end. Faberry


Disclaimer: I would try to think of something clever, but my emotions are too traumatized from the episode. I don't own Glee.

Quite Odd: **This contains spoilers for the episode 'On My Way'** please read (and hopefully review) at your own risk. Side not: This fic was inspired by the song 'Love You 'Till The End' by The Pogues.

* * *

><p>Rachel had not spoken. She could barely move. Hell, she could barely feel. Faintly she could feel Finn's hand brushing against her face, and she flinched away. It felt too cold, like ice against the warmth of her cheek.<p>

She hadn't slept properly in days, hadn't eaten in even more; her entire body nearly stopped functioning. Even when she sang it was hallow, like her voice was coming from somewhere else and she was just lip-synching over the words.

She didn't know the song; it was lower than she usually sang. The accent was weird, and the words were a little hard to distinguish. All she really knew that she had overheard it in some romantic comedy that made her and her dads weep the entire time.

The church looked beautiful. Rachel wouldn't have noticed the beauty of it, if Quinn had not mentioned it to her on the way in. She commented coolly on how it was quite the sum of money to spend on someone who would never see it. Rachel thought that in a horrid way the statement made sense.

The white chairs were placed in wide rows with a carpet of the same color leading up to the front podium, and a casket covered with a golden curtain. The speeches were long, tear-filled things. There were whimpers of mourning across the room, and her Glee mates were dabbing each other's eyes with tissues from their purses.

But, this entire time, this past week, Rachel had not shed a tear.

She was numb.

There was a sorrow-filled smile from the Pasteur. With attempted gusto, he gestured to them. The Glee club rose to their feet, and collected themselves in a series of sniffles. Rachel couldn't do this, she couldn't do this.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand against hers.

She glanced up to see the Quinn, as she intertwined their fingers together. Her eyes were watery too, and she seemed paler than usual, her red lip stick was a high contrast compared to her skin. She looked beautiful. The black dress flowed around her as she moved. It was longer than their usual Glee club attire, and it pooled around her feet. It made it look as though she was gliding across the floor rather than stepping.

"Rach, you okay?" Her voice was hushed as they got in to position.

Rachel stared at her face, just stared at her face and her glowing hazel eyes. Her blonde hair tucked behind one ear, and her long bangs drooped over.

"I'm fine," She returned the small smile, the first one she had shown in days, "Just haven't been sleeping so well." She answered quietly.

Before the piano started playing, Quinn bent down and whispered into her ear, "Imagine if you were married right now." Then she laughed, soundlessly, breathily, "You have to admit it wasn't your best idea."

Rachel returned the giggle under her breath, but just enough for the piano player to hear and freeze in the mid- beginning. Her Glee mates gawked at her. Rachel's face flushed in a blush as the audience mirrored their expressions.

For some reason, (which honestly did not surprise Rachel, Quinn could get away with anything) she finished her sentence without any awkwardness. Maybe it was the way she could sneakily look as though she was just adjusting her earring, and not whispering quietly into Rachel's ear with her smile morphing into the classic Fabray smirk.

Her words if they didn't have that teasing touch would be endearing. A phrase that Rachel had always wanted to hear from her once worst enemy. "You're too good for that."

Rachel elbowed her; the flush on her cheeks deepening, "Shush," then through gritted teeth, "People are staring, Quinn."

But, Quinn was grabbing her hand and twirling her thumb on the back of her wrist. Her grin was so broad, and thrilled and excited. It was the type of grin that Quinn only gave when she won; Rachel supposed that through this whole ordeal, Quinn had technically won something.

Though, Rachel also supposed that was a little conceded of her to say that.

Finn and the Blaine carried the verses, and crossed over to the now revealed casket, to drop the flowers on the wood next to it. In the chorus her voice came through strong. Quinn's grip tightened on her hand, the action shielded by the sway of the choreography.

Everything really happened so fast, so very fast. Between the wedding, phone call, and then they were together Rachel couldn't un-blur the events exactly, everything was so slurred. It was kind of funny, who knew that all of these strange events could clear up all those misconceptions. After all, who knew one single 'I object' could lead to…what Rachel had been secretly fantasying about?

The thought of it made Rachel dizzy.

"_She won't stop saying your name!" The faces were unidentifiable, but Rachel could hear that shrill shriek, drunken with grief. They were shaking her shoulder frantically, "Please, P-please help her! Make her talk!" _

_Rachel was shocked. She placed her hands over the trembling ones, and shook her head back and forth, "I don't know, I don't know. I don't know why!" _

_A gruffer, stern voice that reeked of authority informed the two, "We need to know the exact area she is experiencing trauma."_

_From below all of them, lying on a…stretcher? Was that what it was? Rachel couldn't tell, it was too fuzzy. She couldn't even identify who was repeating one name over and over in a raspy, chant. _

"_Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." _

The Glee club was in unison as they sang, "I'm lost for words, don't tell me. All I can say-"

The music abruptly halted as Rachel Berry sank to the floor on her knees with tears streaming down her face. It wasn't the single drop running down her face that she could still belt through but no-this was gut-wrenching sobs.

It resounded through the room, and she was chocking desperately for air as her nose ran and her mascara bled down her face until it hindered her vision. Quinn's arms around her shoulders were light, lighter than perhaps air its self.

The Glee club members huddled around her, and her dads rushed up through the crowd. Rachel, always the performer, the show must go on, croaked out through her uncontrollable bawls, "Love you 'till the end."

Quinn's nuzzle to the side of her face made her smile through the whimpers, and crying that caused her entire body to convulse around itself. Rachel only continued singing, "Love you 'till the end. Love you 'till the end. Loveyou'tilltheend. Loveyou'tilltheend" It was no longer singing; now it had just died into the line repeated over and over, even as her voice became hoarse and cracked.

Rachel didn't know if she was right, because the noise in the room had rose due to the concerned yells of her loved ones; but she thought, thought she could hear Quinn whisper in her ear, "I love you 'till the end."

* * *

><p>Um...yeah...I feel like I shouldn't even ask for reviews...<p> 


End file.
